


Election Edging

by at1stsoo



Series: Kaisoo Politics [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Mostly Smut, Crack, Edging, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Politics, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: In the days following the 2020 election, Kyungsoo is an emotional mess while Jongin is a horny one.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Kaisoo Politics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/720564
Comments: 32
Kudos: 143





	Election Edging

**Author's Note:**

> Well it started bc of this [tweet](https://twitter.com/at1stsoo/status/1325219873040035846). In celebration of Trump's defeat and Biden's victory, I had requests to show how politics!Kaisoo would respond to the victory. This is 100% unbeta'd, unedited.
> 
> Part of the Campaigning for Your Heart series, so more enjoyable if you already have read parts one and two, but it can technically be read alone.

Tuesday was a terrible night. The trauma from 2016 was rearing its ugly head again. Kyungsoo had shunned all of the usual polling experts and been feeding the data into his predictive modeling system, and he was still getting a clear Biden win, though not with as many percentage points as the mainstream models.

But nothing was panning out. Florida going Trump’s way was the first blow, but Kyungsoo had anticipated the Cuban voters would push it that way. It was Ohio that really stressed him out. “They haven’t been wrong in 60 years, Jongin. Whoever wins Ohio has won the presidency.”

They went to bed, exhausted and in tears at 2am, curled tight together.

Things take a turn on Wednesday, with Wisconsin and Michigan being called for Biden. After a celebratory whoop and embrace as they jump around their living room, Jongin gets excited. And handsy, reaching down to jiggle Kyungsoo’s ass in celebration. When his boyfriend pulls back, Jongin makes a grab for his package, in the mood for a celebratory bj. “This is it, Biden’s really gonna pull it out.”

“Stop trying to pull my dick out, I’m too on edge!” Kyungsoo yelps, pacing back and forth in front of the TV, still processing the Michigan news.

“Let me take the edge off,” an undeterred Jongin quips back, still pawing at Kyungsoo’s pants each time he passes nearby where Jongin’s seated on the couch.

“You’re gonna **jinx it** ,” Kyungsoo says in his characteristic no-nonsense tone. “No fucking until the race is called.”

“What??” Jongin looks at him in horror. “But all the networks agree: It might still be _days_ until they can do that!”

“Then you can wait a few days. My nerves are fried, Jongin. I’m too jittery to fuck.”

Pouting, Jongin makes one more sneaky attempt to unzip Kyungsoo’s fly. His hand is unceremoniously batted away.

“Blue balls until Pennsylvania turns blue! Deal with it.” Kyungsoo says with finality, sitting down on the couch next to him but leveling a stare so Jongin knows he means business.

\----

On Thursday, Jongin sulks at the TV. Georgia is surging, and even _that_ is not enough to get Kyungsoo in a frisky mood.

“We already know Biden’s gonna win! Why can’t we--” 

“We don’t **know** , no one **knows** , and please stop trying to jinx this!” Kyungsoo frets.

“Have you forgotten that, hello, I’m team blue, through and through, too? I’m not trying to jinx anything. And since when are you superstitious?” 

“Since we got burned 4 years ago when all signs pointed to it being a slam dunk,” Kyungsoo retorts, chugging some water with his eyes never straying from the TV.

Jongin props his elbow on the back of their grey couch and eyes Kyungsoo suspiciously. “You’ve been staring at Anderson Cooper for three hours straight.”

“So?”

“So maybe I’m starting to think you’ve just got the hots for all the prime time crews. You actually _shushed_ me last time Cuomo came on.”

“They have updates! What’s your point?”

Jongin narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. “You’re horny for them, aren’t you.”

“Shut the fuck up, you’re horny for them, too,” Kyungsoo quips back, knocking his knee into Jongin’s and tossing some popcorn into his mouth.

“Well?? Can you blame me? You’re not putting out!”

“We can’t jinx it--”

“The ballots are already in, Kyungsoo! They won’t magically vanish just because I orgasm - you think mail in ballots are homophobic?”

Kyungsoo’s lips stretch into that unmistakable shape of him trying to suppress a smile.

“It’s because they can do math, isn’t it,” Jongin keeps up the pressure, trying to get him to crack. “You’ve literally stared at Kornacki more than you’ve looked at me this week.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and gives Jongin his full attention for several seconds before lifting a brow as if to say, _‘there - you happy now?’_ , before tossing some more popcorn into his mouth and returning to the tv. “He has the map, Jongin.”

And so… Jongin plots.

\---

It’s Friday night, and Jongin is feeling beside himself. With Nevada and Arizona still trending blue along with Georgia and Pennsylvania, victory is all but secured for Biden. They haven’t fucked since Monday, and that’s basically the longest drought they’ve ever had. Hell, even four years ago when Trump won, they had some heartfelt shower sex the next day. How’s Jongin supposed to deal with _less action_ now while they’re on the cusp of a big win?

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Jongin slips into one of his Gucci button downs that Kyungsoo usually has to goad him into wearing for public appearances. He rolls the sleeves up to his elbow and dons Kyungsoo’s black browline glasses, snagging a Burberry tie and khakis to complete the look. He parts his hair and combs it to lay down neatly, much flatter than usual.

With his laptop ready to go, Jongin strides into the living room with purpose and sets the device on the bar counter. Kyungsoo is on the sofa, staring at MSNBC, but luck is on Jongin’s side because they just cut away to commercials. Jongin clears his throat and sees his boyfriend’s big eyes slowly track over to him. Poor guy has bags under those brown orbs due to minimal sleep, eyelids drooping with fatigue.

Jongin is gonna wake him up proper right here and now. “Annnnd we’re back! So as you can see, we’ve got another few thousand ballots out of Georgia just now. They’re coming in from Cobb County, that’s just north of Atlanta, so the Biden team is counting on these skewing blue.” He points to the electoral map on his touchscreen laptop and taps Georgia so the site zooms in.

“Wha…” Kyungsoo’s head tilts slowly in adorable confusion until it dawns on him what Jongin is doing. “Oh my god.”

“And there’s good news for Democrats: Of the 2305 ballots just reported, there were 1531 for Biden and 774 for Trump, which puts it around…” Jongin pretends to do the math in his head, “66% blue! That’s an even greater margin that what this county _had_ been reporting, so again, great news for Democrats.”

“You’re cosplaying. Steve Kornacki. To me, in the middle of election results.” Kyungsoo is glancing from Jongin to the TV and back again, mouth agape at the absurdity.

Jongin winks and sticks out his ass as best he can as he leans over to mess with his laptop some more. “You’ve gotta be feeling really good right now if you’re the Biden campaign, wouldn’t you agree, Brian? The numbers in Pennsylvania here keep going up each time we get an update. Biden now leads Trump by a 22,000 vote margin.” He gestures circles around the state and lets his tongue mimic the motion, in hopes of sparking Kyungsoo’s interest in how his tongue _could_ be put to use right now.

“I’ll give you an A for effort, Jongin, but I’m not watching Kornacki because I want to bone him,” Kyungsoo drolls, amusement shining through his voice despite his attempt to sound exasperated. MSNBC is back from commercial, unfortunately, and Kyungsoo returns his attention to the screen.

Jongin drops the act and wanders over to the couch, straddling Kyungsoo’s lap and settling his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “What if I let you keep it on while we fuck, hmm?” he offers, rolling his hips tantalizingly against Kyungsoo’s. “I’m okay with election porn playing the background so long as you’re thinking of me along with democracy.”

That gets a genuine chuckle from Kyungsoo, even as he peers around Jongin to see if there’s a new ballot update. Satisfied that there’s not, Kyungsoo gives Jongin his full attention for a second, a tired smile on his lips as he gazes at him adoringly before bestowing a gentle peck to his jaw. “Babe, I’m not exactly bursting with energy at the moment.”

“You can just lay there and watch while I drill you, then.”

“ _What_ about our sex life makes you think I can just ‘lay there’?”

Good point. “Well, variety is the spice of life. Besides, wouldn’t it be amazing if you got the news right as you climaxed?”

Kyungsoo snickers, but his grip on Jongin’s waist tightens and he gifts him a hard kiss on the mouth. “And what makes you think you’ll get the timing down just right, huh?”

“I’ve got good instincts,” Jongin whispers against his boyfriend’s plush lips, stealing another kiss from them.

“You wanna come as they call it, huh?” Kyungsoo affirms, with an arched brow.

Jongin nods furiously. “Yes.”

“That could take hours,” Kyungsoo warns in a sing-song tone that contrasts with his deep, sultry voice. His hands rove over Jongin’s back, fingertips digging into the luxe dress shirt as he drags down the muscular planes of Jongin’s shoulders.

Jongin shivers with delight and shakes his head in disagreement, breathily saying, “It’ll be any minute now - I can feel it in my boner. Hurry, get naked. Don’t want to miss it.”

Jongin starts shedding his clothes, starting with the Burberry tie around his neck. Thankfully, Kyungsoo helps by deftly unbuttoning the shirt and sliding his warm palms against Jongin’s chest, groping possessively at his pecs and abs. Jongin stands up to undo his fly and yanks his bottoms off in a hasty movement, eager to get back on the couch and in Kyungsoo’s arms.

Kyungsoo pushes him flat on his back on the sofa, settling himself between Jongin’s legs and trailing a finger up his thigh until it strokes up Jongin’s already hard cock. His dick twitches, excited for the stimulation after being neglected so long. Kyungsoo wraps his fingers around him, nice and snug, and oh so slowly gives him a good, firm tug.

“Mmmm, yes, Soo,” Jongin moans. The pressure feels amazing, even if Kyungsoo is gliding his hand up and down at a snail’s pace. The tight grip is milking precum up to his tip with each pull, until it pools enough to drip down off Jongin’s cockhead and onto his stomach. As the pleasure warms his body, Jongin cranes his head off the couch to look at Kyungsoo and--

Realizes he’s still fully clothed. And watching CNN. He does give a loving peck to Jongin’s knee that’s propped over his lap and keeps up the torturously slow hand job.

“Wai… why… why are you still clothed?” Jongin rasps between ragged breaths. “And why are you going so slow?”

“You’re the one who wants to be edged for hours, not me. You said you wanna come when they call it. I’ll keep you hard and wet until they do,” Kyungsoo says with wicked intentions.

Jongin moans as his boyfriend rubs a thumb over his weeping slit, using the precum to slick up the fat head and massage agonizingly slow circles around it. It feels so good, to be touched, indulged, after days without satisfaction. It reminds Jongin of the slow sex they had last month, where Kyungsoo kept making them flipflop whenever one or the other got close. God, it went on for what felt like hours. He remembers around the fourth switch, when it finally got to be too much and he got the go-ahead finish it. How desperate Kyungsoo’s voice was as he pulled out just seconds from climaxing inside Jongin and bared himself, face down and ass up for Jongin to ravish, the raw sob as he begged, _‘do it, fuck me hard, Jongin.’_

Oh yes, he could absolutely go for that again. Slow sex it is. Jongin grips the side of the couch and enjoys the languid handjob.

\---

Two hours later, and there’s still no end in sight.

“You’re gonna bruise my dick,” Jongin whines, still laying flat on the couch. Kyungsoo has been obliging by alternating between jerking him off more gently and sucking his cock, which has been amazing, but unsatisfying since he pulls off the moment Jongin starts bucking to really get it down his throat.

“You’re the one who insisted they’d be calling it any moment when all signs pointed to poll workers calling it quits for the day,” Kyungsoo reminds him.

“Then let’s _also_ call it quits,” Jongin snags the remote and hits the power button as Kyungsoo yells, “and we can finish this in the bedroom. No risk of missing the announcement.”

Kyungsoo reaches for the remote in Jongin’s hand, but Jongin is quick and holds it above his head, so it’s hanging off the armrest of the couch. Kyungsoo climbs on Jongin to get after it, and Jongin takes advantage of the position to hold his boyfriend flat against his chest and buck his extremely wet, rigid cock against him. “Come on, you know you wanna ride,” he says enticingly.

Kyungsoo pauses, their faces just a breath apart, and gives him a deep, sensual kiss. Jongin palms over his ass appreciatively and thrusts again, enjoying the full body contact he’s been missing.

“I do, but as I’ve already said,” Kyungsoo slides down Jongin’s body, kissing his way down to his cock and nuzzling against Jongin’s sack and gifting kisses between each word…

“Blue. Balls. ‘Til. Pennsylvania. Turns. Blue.” Kyungsoo completes the attention with a lascivious lick along Jongin’s perineum and a gentle suck on his tender balls, and then stands up and walks away.

“I’m going to jerk off in the bathroom!” Jongin yells petulantly after him.

“No you won’t,” Kyungsoo fires back from the bedroom. Dammit. He knows him too well. No point in letting all of this incredible wind up just culminate in a solo wank.

Jongin gets off the couch, cock straight out pointing toward the bedroom like Kyungsoo’s ass is Due North and grumpily stomps to bed. “Fine. But don’t blame me if I try to fuck in my sleep.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, already changed into his pricey Derek Rose pajama top, and tosses him the bottoms to pull on. “Tomorrow,” he says. “I’ve got a good feeling about tomorrow.”

\---

The morning is looking promising, but it’s still not been called. Kyungsoo got up at 7am to shower, and Jongin tried to slip in for a wet and wild time, but Kyungsoo was coming out of the stall by the time Jongin arrived, so all he got was a quick booty sighting before a traitorous towel covered up all the goods.

“They’re probably going to wait until the nation is up to make it official, but surely by 9am,” Kyungsoo reasoned, pacing in front of the TV. Jongin made coffee and scowled at John King on CNN, his new nemesis in front of the electoral map.

9am comes and goes, with the margin in Pennsylvania growing. It’s now 10am, and Kyungsoo is looking distraught. “Isn’t _any_ network going to have the spine to call the damn thing already?”

“Come on!!!” Jongin bellows at the TV. The fate of democracy and his dick hang in the balance, and he simply cannot take this election edging any longer.

Blissfully, at 10:25am, MSNBC breaks the news. “We can now call the state of Pennsylvania, with it’s 20 electoral college votes, for Democratic candidate Joe Biden, which officially puts him at the 270 mark to affirm him as the next president of the United States!”

They both let out screams of joy that reverberate around their apartment. Kyungsoo has his arms extended and head tipped back as an emphatic “YES!!!!!” pours out, and then he turns to Jongin and they crash together in a wild embrace. As Jongin lifts his boyfriend up to spin them around, they can hear others in the building starting to react to the news: The old lady in the apartment above them banging her cane on the floor in celebration, the girls across the hall shrieking in excitement, and jubilation in the streets below pouring in from their balcony.

“OH MY GOD, FINALLY!!” Jongin screams with delight, taking it all in. Kyungsoo beams the widest smile at him, and it’s like the weight of four years lifts directly off their shoulders. All the stress, all the despair, poof in one glorious moment. “Lemme make sure the others are calling it, too!” Jongin scrambles for the remote and flips it to CNN, which yep, has also made the call. ABC, NBC, check check. “It’s all the networks!” he proclaims.

Kyungsoo had run to the kitchen and returns with a bottle of champagne in his hand. “Thank fuck!” he yells, popping the champagne cork. He slams it onto the coffee table, and Jongin glances around for glasses to toast but finds none.

Instead, Kyungsoo has already dropped to his knees and is yanking Jongin’s pants down.

“OH shit, right now?” Jongin says excitedly, helping clear the pants off his feet.

“You’d rather wait?” Kyungsoo asks, incredulously. Jongin vigorously shakes his head no and cards his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. “That’s what I figured.”

Kyungsoo starts to jerk off Jongin with one hand and takes the champagne bottle in the other. He puts the bottle to his plush lips and cranes his head back to chug, offering it to Jongin afterward, his jaw still a little slack. Kyungsoo sinks down on Jongin’s cock a second later and---

Ohhhhh that’s heaven. The carbonation from the champagne creates a new kind of ecstasy around his cock, the bubbles leaving light sensation all along the shaft as they pop in Kyungsoo’s mouth. Jongin takes a quick drink and enjoys the fruity champagne gliding down his throat, the fizzy sensation now ricocheting throughout his body as Kyungsoo bobs on his dick.

“Ah, fuck, that’s good,” Jongin praises. He’s never had a champagne blowjob before, but this… this is gonna be a new staple in their sex life. Between being stuffed with cock and champagne, Kyungsoo’s mouth looks so fucking full, cheeks puffed out to accommodate it all. His doe eyes are turned up at Jongin, enjoying the pleasure on his face, and he’s sucking on Jongin’s dick with vigor now. The faster action causes some of the liquid to dribble out the corner of his mouth and holy hell, it gives the illusion that Kyungsoo is handling a big load of cum like a pro. Jongin has one hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, encouraging him with each bob, and the other has a loose grip on the champagne bottle.

Which almost falls to the floor when Kyungsoo slows to _swallow_ down the liquid still in his mouth. The suction on his cock from the gulping nearly pulls an orgasm right out of Jongin, it’s so intense.

Kyungsoo takes the bottle from Jongin’s precarious grip and slams back another several long draws. His lips and cheeks are flushed red, and his eyes are mirthful as he sinks back down on Jongin’s cock with a refreshed set of effervescent bubbles in his mouth full of champagne.

“AHhH, I might… I might come, Soo,” Jongin warns him. He takes his own swig of the champagne and closes his eyes to enjoy the flood of adrenaline and booze as he gets closer to climax. Kyungsoo’s fingers run up and down the backs of his thighs, lightly grazing over the skin and adding another tickling sensation throughout his body. Jongin feels like he’s a firework, sizzling delightfully all over and about to pop, when Kyungsoo slows to suck down the champagne with Jongin’s cockhead bumping against the back of his throat.

By some sort of election week miracle, Jongin manages not to come, and Kyungsoo lets his aching member slide out of his mouth. He stands up and yanks Jongin down for a deep, boozy kiss.

The noise coming from the streets has gotten louder, and Kyungsoo’s curiosity is piqued. “I wanna see what’s going on. Just a sec and we’ll pick back up, I promise.”

Jongin lets him go, in no position to wander out there pantless, but gets an idea. He hastily yanks his sweatpants back up and digs into the coffee table drawer to find what he needs.

He goes out to the balcony and stands behind Kyungsoo, who is gleefully soaking in the revelry taking place outside. Car horns are honking, people across the street have windows open and are clapping, and someone has ‘Dancing in the Streets’ blasting from their speakers.

Jongin discretely pops the top of the honey flavored lube bottle, coats two fingers, and slips his hand down the back of Kyungsoo’s pretentious Privé joggers.

“Wha… ohh,” Kyungsoo’s pupils dilate as Jongin strokes over his rim with the wet digits. “Okay,” he readily agrees. As polished and proper as Kyungsoo has always appeared on the outside, preppy has a massive public sex kink.

Jongin slides a finger inside, coaxing him open with a gentle swirl around his inner walls. Kyungsoo tightens his grip on the balcony railing and tells Jongin, “Stand closer, so no one can tell.” Jongin obliges, knowing that what gets Kyungsoo off is the secretive nature rather than a wanton public display. For a casual observer down in the streets or across the way, it just looks like two guys on a balcony, with one having a hand on the other’s lower back maybe. Nothing much to see…

“Gimme another,” Kyungsoo demands, starting to subtly push his hips back against the first digit, needing more friction. Jongin adds the second, and starts fingerfucking him a bit harder. “Yes, fuck, yes.” In an effort to get Jongin to rub over his prostate, Kyungsoo starts leaning forward, resting his chest on the railing and sticking his ass out a bit more. It’s… becoming increasingly difficult for Jongin to position himself where it isn’t obvious he’s got his hand up Kyungsoo’s ass.

‘Dancing in the Streets’ fades out and is replaced by YG’s ‘FDT.’ _“Fuck Donald Trump! Fuck Donald Trump!”_ echoes throughout the streets to a loud chorus of whoops and people singing along.

Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s body tremble with a hearty laugh, and a quick check of his face shows he is blissed out: thick brows fully relaxed, eyelids half-mast in pleasure, and a lopsided smile on his lips. The euphoria of the win, of the peoples' response, and of getting his sweet spot stroked deep inside his ass is combining to make one happy Kyungsoo.

Their neighbor across the way is starting to look at them funny, though, so Jongin reaches around and pulls Kyungsoo up by his chest to get him to stand back up. “Uh, Soo.” Kyungsoo complies and then leans back onto Jongin, so that Jongin’s backhugging him with one hand and still up his ass with the other.

“Take me to bed,” Kyungsoo orders, “and don’t stop what you’re doing.”

Jongin chuckles and nips at his ear. “Such a bossy bottom,” he whispers, even as he does Kyungsoo’s bidding, walking them from the balcony to the bedroom while maintaining the backhug and smooth circular massage on Kyungsoo’s prostate. He palms at Kyungsoo’s erection in front, and enjoys the excited jerk he gets. Kyungsoo reaches to grasp onto Jongin’s shoulders behind him as he bucks into Jongin’s palm in front, growing increasingly vocal about enjoying the dual stimulation on his cock and up his ass.

When they reach the edge of the bed, Kyungsoo peels off his joggers and Privé tee before slowly crawling onto the bed on all fours, Jongin’s fingers still doing their good work.

“You used the honey lube, didn’t you,” he pants out.

“Yeah.”

“It’s too thick for how I wanna fuck. Lick it out.”

Jongin doesn’t need a second invitation. He spreads Kyungsoo’s cheeks and replaces his fingers with his tongue, lapping eagerly inside Kyungsoo’s pretty, stretched hole. His ass tastes delicious from the flavored lube. Jongin kneads Kyungsoo’s thick globes as he feasts on his ass, alternating between spearing his tongue as far inside as he can and laving over his twitching hole, licking a stripe up the seam between his cheeks.

“Hnnnng, yeah baby, lick me good. Get me loose.” Kyungsoo continues dirty talking him as he grinds back on Jongin’s face. Based on the view, Jongin can’t see it but can tell Kyungsoo has started jerking himself to complement getting rimmed. The point of Jongin’s tongue curls inside Kyungsoo’s ass, pressing against his smooth walls and flicking against his rim on the way out, making Kyungsoo curse in pleasure, his arm speeding up its movements and suggesting his hand is flying over his own cock now.

Eventually, Jongin can barely breathe with his nose buried in Kyungsoo’s phat ass that keeps pushing back to get more and more of him inside, so he pulls out to catch a breath. Kyungsoo grabs him by the hoodie he’s wearing and pulls him onto the bed with him, yanking the garment off a second later. He fishes out the looser water-based lube from their bedside table and slathers up Jongin’s aching cock.

“I’m gonna have to see a doctor about this erection lasting more than four hours if you don’t get me off in--” Jongin’s snarky words trail off as Kyungsoo straddles his lap reverse cowgirl style and sinks down.

“Don’t worry, I need it, too. Fuck, I’m so…” Kyungsoo slides his hips back and forth in a solid pace, letting Jongin get deeper and deeper inside him with each go, until he’s maxing out, Jongin’s hips pressed to ass with each stroke. With Jongin’s legs straight out in front, he can feel Kyungsoo’s hard dick rub against one, and a leak of precum smear over his inner thigh as Kyungsoo rocks back and forth.

Being inside Kyungsoo’s warmth is like heaven. Jongin’s hands roam across his boyfriend’s pale back and round over his voluptuous ass cheeks, pausing to grip onto each side of his hips and add his own thrusts to meet Kyungsoo’s pacing as he rides his cock.

Kyungsoo keens and leans forward, putting his palms on Jongin’s knees to brace himself as he stops rocking and instead lifts his hips to fuck up and down on Jongin’s dick.

“Ahhh yes, yes,” Jongin babbles, staring at the lewd view of his cock going in and out of Kyungsoo’s ass with each drop. He can feel the rush of every hormone from the past few days flood south, like a crescendoing wave about to crash. He strokes along Kyungsoo’s calves on the mattress, squeezing against Jongin’s sides, and finds Kyungsoo’s heel, massaging the reflexology point that drives him wild in hopes to get him there, too.

Kyungsoo cries out in pleasure and his hole pulses around Jongin’s cock. The extra tension is exactly what he needed to let go, and it milks the orgasm right out of him. A few frantic fucks upward, and Jongin comes fully undone, spilling himself into Kyungsoo’s ass for what seems like a whole minute as Kyungsoo rides himself to completion.

Kyungsoo collapses on the bed beside him, and they turn to look at each other at the same time. He’s sweaty, sated, and… “gorgeous,” Jongin says aloud.

“I know,” Kyungsoo says with that cocky smile of his that Jongin loves. “You’re not so bad yourself.” They lay there, catching their breaths, and Kyungsoo’s smile slowly disappears. He closes the distance between them and kisses Jongin, soft and sweet. “I’m so happy right now.”

Jongin smiles and knocks their foreheads together playfully. “Me, too. Getting rid of a fascist is a great feeling.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I mean, it is, but… really. You make me so happy. You _get_ me, the way no one else ever has.”

Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo and kisses him again, humming in agreement. “Same, Soo.”

Kyungsoo rolls them so he’s on top of Jongin, staring down into his eyes. “I still don’t think you understand. I have never been so happy in my life as I am right now. As I have been the past four days, as agonizing as it was. Because I can’t imagine going through any of this without you. I don’t want to ever have a day, good or bad, without you in it.”

Jongin strokes over Kyungsoo’s face, searching those beautiful brown eyes and feeling his heartbeat quicken, anticipating what might come next.

“Marry me, Jongin.” It’s spoken so plainly, so quintessentially Kyungsoo. And yet, there’s vulnerability laced in those three words, in the softness of his tone, that’s different from any of his previous declarations that they be boyfriends or move in together... 

“You know I will.” Jongin beams with joy and lifts his head up to kiss him. “I’ll put on the Steve Kornacki outfit and march straight down to the justice of the peace to marry you today if you want.”

Kyungsoo laughs as he hugs Jongin closer. “No way. We’re not doing a trashy, shotgun-esque wedding. And you’re not wearing some off-the-rack suit or I’ll just leave you at the altar,” he teases.

“Fine, fine. I _suppose_ I can handle going to that ridiculous tailor of yours _just_ this once,” Jongin agrees, wrinkling his nose in jest. “You know, I’ve been waiting for two years trying to figure out how best to ask you.”

“Oh is that so?” Kyungsoo asks, bemused as he steals another kiss.

“It is.”

“Coward.”

They chuckle as their lips find each other again, and everything feels right in the world. Let freedom ring 💍

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I can adequately put into words the way American Democrats were feeling in this moment, but this fic is the best way I can try to sum it up. A weight is lifted, my skin is clear, I'm not even joking. Hope you enjoyed this impromptu fic. Big thanks to Jun, @JSM5421, for coining the blue balls til PN turns blue line as I was bs-ing with her about ideas!
> 
> Some fun references/things on Twitter related to the election and this oneshot:  
>  Kornacki fun - https://twitter.com/Lesdoggg/status/1324614712345022464  
>  Georgia being awesome - https://twitter.com/jovanystweets/status/1324683762341392384?s=20
> 
> Talk to me in the comments!
> 
> at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo)
> 
> The amazing @akiirameta made this lovely poster for the fic! Look at the attention to detail!


End file.
